Je reviens te sauver
by ingrid-sora
Summary: Ingrid Davenport est nouvelle à Beacon Hills et sympathise tout de suite avec tout le groupe. Mais cette dernière cache un lourd secret donc seul Derek est au courant. Arrivera-t-elle à mener à bien sa mission, tout en préservant ce secret ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

"Je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Bâton-Rou... merde non, de la Nouvelle-Orléans!"

Trois stupides lignes, et je ne suis même pas fichue de m'en rappeler correctement. Pourtant j'ai une très bonne mémoire mais quand je suis stressée, rien à faire je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'inspire un bon et sors des toilettes pour filles du lycée de Beacon Hills : tout va bien se passer, cela fait des mois je me prépare je ne peux en aucun cas échouer.

Je me dirige vers la salle de mathématiques le coeur battant la chamade et j'attends que tout le monde soit dans la salle pour y entrer à mon tour. Mon nouveau professeur m'attend, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Tu dois être Ingrid Davenport ? Je suis Monsieur Foxberry, ton nouveau professeur de mathématiques. Bienvenue à Beacon Hills"

"Merci beaucoup"

Marrant quand on sait que j'y suis née et que j'y ai vécu toute ma vie... en quelque sorte.

"De rien. Silence tout le monde !" annonce-t-il d'une voix ferme.

"Voici Ingrid Davenport, votre nouvelle camarade de classe. Ingrid, peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots ?"

"Bien sur" je m'avance d'un pas, mon coeur va exploser dans ma poitrine.

"Je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ravie de faire votre connaissance"

"Bien Ingrid, tu peux t'assoir à côté de Scott juste-là" me dit Monsieur Foxberry en pointant du doigt Scott Mc Call... le seul du lycée avec qui je ne veux pas être à côté. Scott est un Alpha, si il sent que je cache quelque chose, mon plan tombe à l'eau.

"D'accord"

En m'avançant vers Scott, je réalise que ce dernier ne fait plus attention à moi, mais à Kira qui est assis derrière lui à sa droite. Je soupire de soulagement et je m'assois à ma table. Une fois assise, je respire d'un air régulier : il faut que je contrôle les battements de mon coeur si je veux être discrète face à Scott. Ce dernier tourne vivement la tête en ma direction.

"Ingrid, c'est ça ?"

"Oui"

"Scott Mc Call, voici ma petite amie Kira Yukimura" me dit-il en se retournant vers la concernée.

Je le sais déjà... mais je dois jouer un rôle.

"Yukimura ? Japonais ?"

"Oui je suis à moitié coréenne, à moitié japonaise"

"Sympa !"

"Bon que le cours commence" annonce Foxberry. "Ingrid, peux-tu essayer de résoudre l'équation de la page 93 ?"

Ah oui mon prof ne sait toujours pas que je suis une bille en maths...

* * *

><p><strong>Ma première Fanfiction sur Teen Wolf :)<strong>

**Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Jeff Davis !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surprise, surprise

Chapitre 2 : Surprise, surprise

"Si un jour on m'aurait dit qu'il y avait pire que Malia en maths, je n'y aurai jamais cru" s'esclaffe Scott en me regardant.

Nous sommes à la cafétéria du lycée, une demie-heure après la fin du cours de mathématiques. Après avoir vu mon niveau lamentable en maths, Scott m'a proposé de rencontrer sa meilleure amie Lydia Martin afin qu'elle me donne des cours de maths avec Malia Tate, une autre de leur groupe. Franchement, je n'en n'ai pas vraiment envie d'étudier mais il faut que je me rapproche du groupe donc je n'ai pas le choix et me voici en train d'attendre avec Scott et Kira, un sandwich à la main.

"J'ai toujours été nulle en maths et en sciences. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé"

"T'as une matière où tu excelles particulièrement ?" me demande Kira.

"J'adore les langues et l'histoire"

"C'est quoi ta langue principale ?"

"Le français"

"Moi aussi" me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je souris à mon tour. J'ai toujours aimé Kira.

"Et toi" demandé-je à Scott.

"J'ai pris espagnol"

" J'adore l'espagnol. ¡ Me encanta mucho!"

"Sinon, c'est comment la Nouvelle-Orléans ?" me questionne Kira.

"Pas mal du tout, mais j'avais toujours voulu venir en Californie" dis-je, en essayant de combler le fait que je ne connaisse rien de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

"Tu y vivais lors de Katrina ?"

"Oui mais j'étais à New York ce jour-là avec ma famille d'accueil"

Bonne idée de mentionner une famille d'accueil même si rien n'est plus faux, ils ne vont pas me poser de questions sur ma famille.

"Ah ok" me répond Kira, visiblement gênée.

Je lui adresse un sourire pour lui montrer que tout va bien, elle me sourit à son tour.

"Et là, tu vis où ?"

On y est, le premier risque de ma mission. Je réponds sans hésiter.

"Chez un vieil ami, Derek Hale. Vous connaissez ?"

**Deuxième chapitre où on découvre qu'Ingrid connait Derek. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ce sera dans le troisième chapitre ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Comme je m'y attends, la nouvelle fait l'effet d'une bombe. Scott réfléchit, je sais à quoi il pense : suis-je au courant du supernaturel à Beacon Hills ? La réponse est oui.

"Tu dois te demander si je connais votre petit secret"

La méfiance se lit sur leur visage, je continue.

"Kira la Kitsune, Lydia la Banshee, Stiles l'Humain, Malia le Coyote et Scott le Loup-Garou" dis-je en comptant sur les cinq doigts de la main. "Sacré petit groupe."

"Comment sais-tu tout ça ?" me demande Scott d'une voix calme. Il a dû sentir que je n'étais pas une menace.

"Derek m'a tout dit. Je suis une amie de Cora, sa soeur. On s'est rencontrée en classe de neige dans le Vermont il y a quelques années. Je lui ai sauvé la vie cette année-là"

"Comment ?"

"Car j'ai senti qu'elle allait mourrir."

"Tu es une Banshee, comme Lydia"

Je réponds oui par un mouvement de la tête.

"Je reviens dans une minute" annonce Scott son portable à la main.

Je sais qu'il va appeler. Derek. Il veut confirmer mon histoire. Sauf que bien qu'elle soit créée de toutes pièces, Derek ne va pas la démentir.

_La veille_

_Il est plus de minuit. Je me dirige vers le vieil hangar désaffectée qui sert de maison à Derek. J'ai un peu peur. C'est la première étape de ma mission, il ne faut pas que je me plante. Pour Papa. Les larmes me montent aux joues. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sauverai mon père. Me voici devant la porte de Derek. Je respire un bon coup et je frappe un bon coup. L'attente me parait interminable jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Derek._

_"Qui es-tu ?"_

_Je suis surpris, d'où me parle-t-il ? Puis je me souviens de la caméra à l'entrée. Je me tourne vers elle, et en la fixant, je lui réponds._

_"Je m'appelle Ingrid. J'ai besoin de te parler. Je ne suis pas une menace, à moins que tu aies peur que je te tue avec mon cri de Banshee"_

_"Entre"_

_La porte s'ouvre. Sans hésiter, je rentre dans le loft. Tout est si noir, comme d'habitude. Derek est là, devant moi. Il me regarde de la tête au pied, puis me propose de m'asseoir sur son canapé._

_"Que veux-tu ?" me demande un Derek impatient._

_"Regarde d'abord cette vidéo"_

_Je sors mon ordinateur de mon sac puis le mets en marche. J'entre dans mes dossiers et mets une vidéo en route._

_Dans cette vidéo, on y voit un bébé avec sa mère. Derek reconnait tout de suite la jeune femme._

_"Lydia" s'étonne-t-il en s'approchant de l'écran._

_Puis la caméra tourne et on y voit un jeune homme qui sourit._

_"Je te dis que c'est en marche, regarde ça clignote"_

_" T'en es sûre ?"_

_"Mais oui t'inquiète"_

_"Bon alors viens avant que tes enfants ne s'endorment et qu'on doit repousser la vidéo"_

_L'homme semble poser la caméra sur son socle, il prend son autre bébé dans ses bras et s'installe près de sa compagne et de sa fille._

_"Salut Papa ! C'est Stiles, Lydia, Thomas et Callie. Vu que tu es à Hawaii pour les vacances de Noël, nous t'envoyons cette petite vidéo pour te dire qu'on pense à toi et qu'on a hâte de te voir pour le réveillon."_

_« Joyeux Noël John, Joyeux Noël Papy » continue Lydia en secouant la main de sa fille afin qu'elle salue son grand-père »_

_La vidéo s'arrête, Derek me dévisage._

_"C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui es-tu ?" me demande Derek, visiblement perdu._

_"Mon vrai nom est Claudia Allison Stilinski. Je suis la fille de Stiles et de Lydia. Et comme tu dois t'en douter, je viens du futur"_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le futur

Chapitre 4 : Retour vers le futur

_J'aurai du voir ça venir pour être honnête. Franchement si je ne venais pas de vivre un voyage dans le temps, je me serai moquée de la personne qui m'affirmerait venir du futur. Un peu comme Derek maintenant._

_"__Mais bien sûr et moi je suis Michael J. Fox !"_

_Je comprends la réaction de Derek mais moi je n'ai pas le temps de rigoler. J'ouvre la petite pochette de mon sac pour y sortir une petite seringue que je plante immédiatement dans mon bras._

_"__Tu ne me crois pas ? En même temps, je ne peux pas te blâmer."_

_Je prélève un peu de mon sang et donne le flacon à Derek._

_"__Prélève un peu de salive, de sang ou même des cheveux de Stiles et Lydia pour comparer à mon sang. Les résultats seront positifs car ce sont vraiment mes parents"_

_Le jeune Hale me dévisage. Me croit-il ?_

_"__Comment c'est possible ? Le futur ? Non ce n'est pas possible…" _

_"__Après tout ce que tu as vécu __**impossible**__ fait encore parti de ton vocabulaire ?"_

_Derek sourit:_

_"__Tu es bien la fille de Stiles"_

_Je regarde par terre en essayant de combattre les larmes qui s'apprêtent à couler sur mon visage, en vain. J'essuie ma joue du travers de ma main : si je veux sauver mon père je dois me montrer plus forte._

_"__Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? me demande Derek en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_"__C'est juste que… si je suis là, c'est parce qu'à mon époque mon père vient juste de se faire ... assassiner" annoncé-je la voix cassée._

_Le visage de Derek s'assombrit. Mon père et lui sont de bon amis, bien qu'ils soient souvent en désaccord. _

_"__Un jour je rentrais du lycée avec mon père. Il était venu me chercher car j'avais eu mal à la tête toute la journée. Parfois être une Banshee peut-être épuisant. J'ai appelé mon père pour qu'il vienne me prendre pour rentrer à la maison."_

_"__Tu n'appelles pas Lydia dans ses cas là ? me coupe Derek _

_"__Maman s'est toujours rendu coupable de m'avoir transmis ses pouvoirs. Alors j'évite de la faire culpabiliser d'avantage. Mon père s'y connait…s'y connaissait autant que ma mère donc c'est lui que j'appelais quand j'avais mes migraines"_

_Parler de mon père au passé me brise le cœur._

_"__Donc on était dans la voiture, quand tout à coup j'ai ressenti comme un malaise. J'ai demandé à mon père de se garer et je me suis mis à hurler. Un cri de Banshee : mon père allait mourir. J'ai prié Papa de démarrer en vitesse pour retourner au lycée où Scott travaille mais c'était trop tard. Quelqu'un avait déjà ouvert la porte et pris mon père pour le balancer contre un arbre. Il est mort sur le coup"._

_"__Qui l'a tué ?" me demande calmement Derek, visiblement choqué._

_"__C'est ça le problème…je ne sais pas"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Déjà quatre personnes qui suivent mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup :D<em>**

**_J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que je l'ai de l'écrire._**

**_Prochain chapitre demain soir !_**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La vengeance est un plat

Chapitre 5 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

_« Attends, attends… Tu ne sais pas qui l'a tué ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »_

_« Laisse-moi finir. Je suis sorti de la voiture pour courir vers mon père et une femme était à quelques mètres de nous. C'était la première fois que je la voyais, elle portait un masque comme les carnavals de Venise mais noir. Elle m'a regardé et elle a vu que je pleurais. Je lui ai demandé pour elle avait fait ça. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que vous, c'est-à-dire la meute, avez tué sa mère il y a 21 ans et que maintenant elle réclamait vengeance. Ce n'est pas seulement pour mon père que je suis là, mais pour tout le monde »_

_« Sa mère ? »_

_« Oui. Avant de partir, j'ai fait une mise au point avec ma mère et Scott. Depuis que Scott est un loup-garou vous avez tué Kate Argent et … Jennifer Blake » dis-je en hésitant._

_Quand il entend le nom de cette dernière, le regard de Derek s'assombrit. Il faut dire qu'elle s'est bien moquée de lui et même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, je la déteste pour ça._

_« Cependant, ça peut très bien être une parfaite inconnue. Quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas encore tué. »_

_« As-tu remarqué quelque chose chez elle ? Quelque chose de particulier ? »_

_Je me mords le bas de la lèvre. Je n'en peux de revoir cette scène. Mais il le faut je ferme alors les yeux et me concentre._

_« Je ne vois rien de particulier »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, j'appelle la meute pour les prévenir »_

_« NON ! » crié-je en lui prenant son téléphone des mains._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Mes parents ne doivent rien savoir de moi, ils doivent se mettre ensemble par eux même ou sinon on risquerait de changer tout le futur et je ne viendrai jamais au monde »_

_« On peut le dire au moins à Scott »_

_« Scott et Kira sont de très mauvais menteurs. Quant à Malia… c'est Malia. Elle ne comprend pas tous ces secrets et elle courra le dire à Stiles. De plus t'imagine lui dire que je suis la fille de son petit ami et d'une de ses amies proches »_

_Derek s'esclaffe :_

_« C'est serait bizarre en effet »_

_« Le plus bizarre va être de la voir embrasser mon père demain » dis-je d'un air dégoûtée._

_« Surtout qu'ils ne font que ça ! »_

_« Arrête c'est déjà assez horrible sans que tu en rajoutes ! » _

_Je souris légèrement. Depuis la mort de mon père je n'ai pas beaucoup ri. Ça fait du bien._

_« Pourquoi tu me l'as dit à moi ? »_

_« Car tu sais mentir quand il le faut. Tu ne laisses pas tes sentiments prendre le dessus car tu les contrôles. Scott n'a aucuns contrôles sur ce qu'il ressent. Tu lis en lui comme d'un livre ouvert. »_

_« Pas faux. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider »_

_Ouille… Je ne pense pas que ce que je vais lui dire va lui plaire._

_« Déjà, il faudrait que je reste chez toi »_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Parrain - Partie 1

Chapitre 6 : Le Parrain - Partie 1

_« Hors de question »_

_Je m'y attendais…_

_« Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? Chez mon père ? Ma mère ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »_

_Je l'entends marmonner, il sait que j'ai raison._

_« Bon tu peux rester. Tu prendras le lit, j'irai sur le canapé »_

_« Ça va je prendrai le canapé »_

_« N'insiste pas, je ne peux pas laisser la fille de Stiles et Lydia dormirent sur un vieux canapé. Ils me tueront dans le futur »_

_Il me regarde comme si il voulait me poser une question et qu'il n'osait pas._

_« Si tu veux me poser quelques questions vas-y. J'y répondrai si je peux »_

_« Juste une. Est-ce qu'on est proche dans le futur ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »_

_« Car tu portes le bracelet de ma mère »_

_Je regarde mon bracelet. Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de le retirer ! Ça commence bien si je suis négligente dès le premier jour… Je le retire et le mets dans la petite pochette de mon sac à dos. Je réponds d'un air vaincu mais hésitant :_

_« Tu es mon ... parrain »_

_« Ton parrain ? J'aurais cru que Stiles aurait choisi Scott pour le parrain de sa fille. »_

_« Scott est le parrain de Thomas, mon frère jumeau »_

_« Tu as un frère jumeau ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? »_

_« Il a dû rester en 2035 un peu plus longtemps. Il me rejoindra plus tard »_

_« Et moi je n'ai pas de fille à qui j'aurais pu offrir ce bracelet ? »_

_J'hésite à en dire plus. Non il ne faut pas, moins j'en dis mieux ce sera._

_« Je ne peux pas te le dire »_

_« Je comprends »_

_C'est ça qui est bien avec Derek : il ne cherche pas à aller plus loin. Il se lève et prend le flacon de mon sang._

_« Tu permets ? Je te crois mais je veux en être à 100% sur. Je ne veux plus me faire avoir »_

_Je hoche la tête. J'aurais fait la même chose. _

_« Demain j'irai au lycée pour rencontrer la meute. Je leur dirai que je suis une Banshee et que je connais leur secret. Je leur dirai également que j'ai rencontré ta sœur Cora lors d'une classe de neige et que je l'ai sauvé car j'avais prédit sa mort. Depuis on est amis. Tu n'as jamais parlé de moi car tu n'en voyais pas l'utilité. C'est la seule histoire qui me parait potable. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu vas au lycée ? »_

_« Il faut que je sois proche de la meute au cas où elle rencontre la mère ou la fille »_

_« Très juste. Pour ton histoire, ça parait réaliste donc ça va. As-tu un plan pour rencontrer la mère de celle qui a tué ton père »_

_« Pour commencer, il va falloir enquêter sur Argent et Blake et voir si elles ont eu un enfant »_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La rencontre

Chapitre 7 : La rencontre

« Derek confirme. C'est bizarre il n'a jamais parlé de toi, il nous a jamais dit qu'il connaissait d'autre Banshees. Tu aurais pu aider Lydia » nous annonce Scott après avoir raccroché.

« Chaque Banshee est différente. Par exemple je ne suis pas comme Lydia, je n'entends pas de voix, mais j'ai des images dans la tête. Meredith, elle, reçoit des appels téléphoniques. Je n'aurais jamais pu aider Lydia car on ne sent pas la mort de la même manière »

« Tu connais Meredith ? » s'étonne Kira

« Non mais Derek m'en a parlé »

« Salut » demande une voix derrière nous.

Mon cœur se serre. Cette voix je la reconnaitrais entre milles : Papa. Je me retourne pour le regarder, il n'a pas changé dans le futur. J'ai hérité de mon père ses multiples grains de beautés. Quant à mes cheveux, ils sont blonds vénitiens comme ceux de ma mère et j'ai les yeux verts comme elle aussi.

« Salut mec » lui répond Scott « Voici la nouvelle Ingrid Davenport »

« Enchanté »

« De même » réussis-je à bafouiller après avoir repris mes esprits.

« Ingrid connait tous les petits secrets de notre meute. C'est une amie de Derek, elle reste chez lui en ce moment »

« Sérieux ? Ma pauvre » plaisante mon père en essayant de dissimuler, en vain, un sourire.

Même si le jeune Stiles n'est pas le père que je connais, ce sourire n'en demeure pas moins réconfortant. Il me donne envie de me battre pour que ma mère puisse-t-elle aussi en profiter dans le futur.

Un air chaud me sort de ma rêverie. Serait-t-on en train de me sentir ? Je me tourne vers la provenance de cet air et ce que je vois ne m'étonne pas une seule seconde : Malia est penchée sur mon épaule et me renifle.

« Malia ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter de ne pas renifler les gens ? Les humains ne font pas ça » s'exaspère Kira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est juste que cet odeur me semble si familière »

Je me fige. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par là ? Sent-elle l'odeur de mes parents ou celle de Derek vu que je dors chez lui ?

« Surement celle de Derek. Elle dort chez lui »

« Non ce n'est pas Derek. Je ne sais pas… »

Mon Dieu, Claudia réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais répondre ?

« Je porte surement un parfum populaire donc tu l'as déjà senti auparavant »

« Probablement » se résigne-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle tourne et s'assoit sur les genoux de mon père qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Scott.

Je détourne les yeux. J'adore Malia mais la seule femme que j'ai vue sur les genoux de mon père, c'est ma mère Lydia. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Sinon Ingrid, que penses-tu de Beacon Hills » me demande mon père.

« C'est…petit »

« Tu viens d'où »

« De la Nouvelle-Orléans »

« Ah bah tu m'étonnes ! Ça doit faire un grand changement »

« Assez oui »

« Tiens voilà la dernière de la meute »

Je suis le regard Kira et vois ma mère au loin, un plateau dans les mains. Elle est magnifique : ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, elle porte un rouge à lèvres rouge flamboyant qui contraste avec la blancheur de sa robe et des ballerines en cuir noir. J'ai déjà vu des photos d'elle jeune à la maison, mais elle est encore plus belle en vrai.

« Salut tout le monde » dit-elle en asseyant. « Oh bonjour ! Tu es nouvelle ? »

« Oui je m'appelle Ingrid Davenport »

« Ingrid est une Banshee aussi » s'empresse de raconter Scott. « Elle connait notre secret, c'est une vieille amie de Derek et elle vit chez lui en ce moment »

« Vraiment ? Ça fait du bien de rencontrer une Banshee autre que Meredith ! »

« On se sent moins seule pour gérer ses pouvoirs »

« Exactement ! » confirme-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle se retourne vers Kira.

« La nouvelle prof de français vient d'arriver. Les cours reprennent demain à 10h »

« Ça va je ne serai pas la seule nouvelle » dis-je, soulagée que l'intérêt ne se rapportera pas sur moi comme pendant le cours de maths. « Malia tu as aussi pris français ? »

« Non j'ai pris espagnol avec Scott»

« Quant à moi je suis en français avec Kira, Lydia et toi » m'annonce mon père.

« Oui je sais » dis-je le plus naturellement possible en mordant dans mon sandwich.

« Comme tu le sais ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Et voilà, j'ai encore parlé sans réfléchir. Un défaut que j'ai hérité de mon père : la maladresse.

« Lydia t'a regardé ainsi que Kira quand elle a dit qu'il y avait une remplaçante. J'ai juste supposé… »

« Tu es très observatrice ! »

Ouais et carrément stupide…


	8. Chapitre 8 : Chapeau melon et bottes

Chapitre 8 : Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir

Quel bonheur d'entendre la sonnerie après deux heures de sciences. Qu'est-ce que je déteste les maths et les sciences (au grand désespoir de ma chirurgienne de mère). Cette dernière finit d'écrire les devoirs à faire dans son agenda et le range dans son sac. Kira et Scott quant à eux sont déjà sortis et mon père attend que Malia finisse de surligner son cours…en rouge. Je la dévisage comme si elle était un extra-terrestre : qui sur Terre surligne ses cours en rouge ! En même temps c'est de Malia qu'on parle, plus rien de devrait m'étonner.

« Tu viens avec non ? On va prendre un café. » me demande ma mère.

« Ah désolée je dois aller à l'hôpital. Demain ? »

« À l'hôpital ? Rien de grave ? » s'inquiète-t-elle

« Oh non, non ! Juste prendre mon ordonnance pour mon asthme »

Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux.

« Ah ok… À demain alors ! »

« À demain » dis-je en saluant le reste du groupe.

Je sors du lycée d'un pas rapide en direction de ma vieille Vespa d'occasion. Je grimpe sur le véhicule et mets mon casque sur la tête.

« C'est dans les gènes de conduire des épaves »

Je sursaute et manque de tomber sur le côté mais Derek me rattrape.

« Entre ton père et sa Jeep et toi et ta Vespa, vous faites vraiment la paire ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On devait se retrouver à l'hôpital »

« Je croyais que tu étais à pieds. Mais je vois que non »

« J'ai acheté ça dans un garage. Au moins je serai plus indépendante, je ne peux pas me reposer sur toi tout le temps »

« Ça a du sens. On se retrouve à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui dans un quart d'heure »

Il hoche la tête et tourne les talons vers sa voiture de luxe. Ma Vespa a l'air d'une poubelle à côté.

Derek m'attend à l'entrée de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Je gare ma Vespa et me dirige vers mon parrain. Nous entrons en direction des consultations : je ne mentais pas pour mon asthme. Je ferai mes recherches tout de suite après. Assisse dans la salle d'attente (seule car Derek a du s'absenter soi-disant pour aller chercher son portable dans sa voiture, alors que je sais très bien qu'il va vérifier les tests de paternité qu'il a effectué hier) j'aperçois Melissa McCall au loin ce qui me fait sourire. Elle est comme une grand-mère pour moi depuis qu'elle a épousé mon grand-père.

Derek revient une demi-heure plus tard.

« Tu es encore là ? » soupire-t-il

« Je suis la prochaine. C'est bon, je suis bien celle que je prétends être ? »

« Comment tu… »

« Je le sais ? » le coupé-je. « Je ne suis pas bête »

« Tu es très observatrice comme tes parents. Tu sais ils sont les cerveaux de la bande. Si ils rassembleraient pas les pièces des puzzles, on irait jamais bien loin »

Je souris. Dans le futur, Derek fait référence à « l'Agence Martinski » quand ils ont besoin d'eux.

C'est enfin mon tour. Une heure d'attente pour un diagnostic de cinq que je connais déjà. Je sors de la salle mon ordonnance dans la poche, j'irai le chercher plus tard.

« Allons-y » me dit Derek en me poussant vers les escaliers. Nous allons à l'étage où sont rangés les dossiers médicaux.

« J'ai dit à Melissa que nous cherchons des informations sur la naissance de Malia. On cherchera donc aussi pour elle. »

« Pas de problème. C'est même une bonne idée, ça évitera d'attirer les soupçons »

« Pas contre tu n'es pas censée savoir tout ça et être là vu que tu es la nouvelle donc garde ça pour toi »

« T'inquiète je ne dirai rien. De tout façon je sais déjà qui est la mère de Malia »

« Sérieux, on l'a retrouvée ? »

« Oui mais je ne peux rien te dire. Vous devez trouver par vous-même »

« Sinon le futur changera »

« Il change déjà, je ne suis pas supposée être là. Quand je rentrerai dans mon époque, j'aurai quelques souvenirs différents. Je ne veux pas empirer la situation»

« Logique »

On arrive enfin dans la salle des archives. On se faufile discrètement à l'intérieur et on commence les recherches : lui pour Malia et moi pour Kate Argent.

Je trouve le dossier de Kate et commence à le lire. Rien n'indique une quelconque grossesse.

Je me tourne vers Derek :

« Rien pour Argent. Et toi ? »

« Il n'y a ni de dossiers Malia Tate, ni Malia Hale »

« Il n'y a pas de dossiers pour les bébés mis à l'adoption ou nés sous X »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un grand dossiers pour les naissances sous X. Il faut regarder les dossiers un par un afin de voir les dates de naissances. Stiles et Lydia s'en chargeront »

« Comme d'hab'. Quel était le vrai nom de Jennifer Blake ? »

« Jennifer Baccari »

« Baccari, Baccari… ici » m'exclamé-je en prenant le dossier.

Je lis le dossier du début : fracture à l'âge de sept ans, accident de voiture à douze ans…enceinte à 16 ans.

« Elle est tombée enceinte à 16 ans »

« Vraiment ? »

Je tourne la page.

« Oui… Mais elle l'a perdu »

Le dossier explique qu'elle a fait une fausse couche après une chute dans les escaliers. Je continue ma lecture.

« À part ça, pas de grossesse. Ce qui veut dire retour à la case départ… »


	9. Chapitre 9 : La petite sirène

Chapitre 9 : La petite sirène

Je suis allongée sur le lit de Derek, le regard perdu dans mes pensées. Ni Kate, ni Jennifer n'ont eu un enfant. Ce qui veut dire que la meute n'a toujours pas tué la fameuse mère. Je me lève et prends un verre d'eau avant de sortir dehors prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et ce n'est pas ce vieil hangar qui va m'aider, il me déprime plus qu'autre chose.

Les recherches non-abouties d'hier m'ont fait prendre conscience que mon plan sera surement plus difficile que prévu. Mais je ne vais pas lâcher les bras, loin de là. Je n'aime pas ceux qui abandonnent à la première difficulté !

Je prends ma Vespa et je me dirige vers le centre-ville. Arrivée au café le plus proche, je remarque la Jeep de mon père : ce dernier est assis à l'intérieur avec Kira, Malia et Scott. Je rentre les rejoindre :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Salut ! » me répondent-ils plus ou moins en cœur

« Lydia n'est pas là ? »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder »

Je m'assois entre Malia et Kira tout en appelant la serveuse afin de commander un café.

« Alors la colocation avec Derek ? » me demande Scott

« Ça va, ça va. Je suis sortie quand j'ai cru que j'allais déprimer, c'est si sombre »

« Ah ça il faudra d'y habituer »

« Votre café mademoiselle » m'annonce la serveuse

« Merci beaucoup »

Je prends deux sachets de sucre posés sur la table que je verse dans mon café, puis j'y rajoute du lait avant de mélanger. Enfin je monte un nuage de chantilly et je saupoudre de cannelle. Je m'apprête à prendre une cuillère de chantilly quand je réalise que tout le monde me dévisage.

« Quoi j'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux » dis-je coiffant une mèche rebelle.

« Non, non » me rassure mon père. C'est juste que tu mets exactement la même chose que Lydia dans ton café. Même quantité, même ordre ! »

Ma mère ? Du café ? Maman ne boit pas de café, enfin pas dans mon époque. Elle a dû arrêter…

« Un truc de Banshee surement » en rigole Kira.

En parlant de Banshee, une certaine blonde vénitienne entre dans le café et demande un café au comptoir avant de venir s'installer avec nous.

« Salut ! »

« Hey Lyds ! Pas mal les reflets acajou ! Ça te va bien » la complimente Papa.

Je regarde ma mère : elle vient de mécher ses cheveux. C'est vrai que ça lui va bien.

« Merci Stiles. C'est temporaire, un shampoing et ça part. C'est pour la fête de ce soir »

« Lydia ça va ? » lui demande Malia, étrangement inquiète

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Ton cœur bat la chamade »

Gène générale, tout le monde dévisage la jeune fille alors que Stiles et Lydia regardent le sol. On m'a parlé de Malia et de son talc légendaire ainsi que de ses difficultés à s'intégrer à la société. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là…

« Une fête ? » demandé-je en espérant faire un peu oublier l'incident.

« La fête de Greenberg » me répond Scott « On y va tous les ans. C'est la deuxième fête à ne pas manquer, il faut que tu viennes ! »

Je réfléchis. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter…mais en même temps, c'est une soirée. Une soirée pour me changer les idées : ça peut même me faire du bien.

« Je suis partante ! »

* * *

><p>« Debout » me dit Derek en retirant mes draps d'un coup. Je me positionne instinctivement en position fœtus. J'ai beau être vêtue d'une paire de leggins en laine et d'un t-shirt, ça caille !<p>

« Quoi ? » réponds-je en ronchonnant

« Lydia a besoin de toi pour trouver la dernière clé, à deux vous irez plus vite »

« Pour le bénéfacteur ? » J'ai entendu parler de cette liste mortelle. Ma mère valait 20 millions si je me souviens bien. Je me demande combien aurait été mon prix.

Je me lève lentement, encore fatiguée de la fête d'hier. Je me prends mes vêtements et m'habille en hâte dans la salle de bain. Quand je sors, Derek a sa veste dans les mains et s'apprête à partir.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Au poste de police, un policier vient d'essayer de brûler vivant le député Parrish mais il a survécu. Je le ramène ici pour discuter avec Scott et Kira. Mais je suppose que tu sais tout ça »

« Ouep »

« Et que tu sais ce qu'est Parrish »

J'hoche la tête

« Et que tu ne vas rien me dire ? »

« Exactement »

« Je m'en doutais, à ce soir »

« À ce soir »

* * *

><p>Je suis dans la chambre de mon père, cette dernière est en pagaille. Rien à voir avec la chambre de mes souvenirs, celle que mon grand-père garde en état et RANGÉ.<p>

Maman regarde son ordinateur en soupirant et Papa s'énerve contre son imprimante. Après m'avoir expliqué, l'histoire de sa grand-mère (que je connaissais déjà) on s'est mis au boulot. Cela fait une bonne heure qu'on est là à essayer des milliers de codes. Je ne connais pas le code, mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit.

Mon père s'approche de ma mère en fixant l'ordinateur la bouche en cul-de-poule. Je regarde ma mère et remarque qu'elle fait la même chose. Même quand ils étaient qu'amis, ils avaient cette sorte de connexion. Je ne sais pas si c'est mignon ou flippant.

« Tu sais Lydia, je pense que toi seule peux trouver le code. Ça doit être un truc entre toi et ta grand-mère »

« Pas bête ! Lydia te souviens-tu de quelque chose que tu faisais qu'avec ta grand-mère ou d'un secret que vous aviez »

Mon père s'approche de ma mère en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« On lisait »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisiez »

« La petite sirène »

« Vous avez lu ce film ? » demande mon père, abasourdi.

« C'est avant tout un livre » rétorque ma mère en même temps que moi

Maman me sourit :

« Tu connais ? »

« Un peu »

Carrément ouais, tu me l'as lu des centaines de fois !

Je la vois écrire _La petite sirène_ sans succès, puis _Petite sirène._ Toujours rien…

« On le lisait chaque nuit ! Pendant des mois on ne parlait que de ça. Grand-mère m'appelait Ariel, ça rendait mes parents fous… Mais Grand-mère trouvait ça adorable » continue-t-elle en tapant _Ariel._

Ça marche ! Différents noms s'inscrivent. Un attire tout de suite mon attention et me glace le sang. Ce n'est pas possible !

Mais je ne rêve pas, mon nom est bien écrit :

Claudia A. Stilinski - 50

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'écris plus un chapitre par jour car je passe les fêtes chez mes parents . Donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire :D**

**Pour Ingrid/Claudia, je lui complique un peu la vie ! Comment va-t-elle cacher son identité ? Vous verrez par la suite:)**


End file.
